Morning, Sunshine!
by ZBBZL
Summary: "For most guys, it's the main events of the night that matter the most. Me ? It's the morning after." Companion piece to Sleepless nights in L.A. From Deeks's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome back again to those who followed **_**Sleepless nights in L.A**_**., and welcome to the others ! I hope you'll enjoy this ride just as much as you did before. Let me warn you though that this is gonna be completely fluffy. It will set in no particular timeline (because the story would be incoherent with the plot after the events of the show, from 3x18 to the finale) and follow their evolution as a couple.  
Still own nothing, and if I did, everything we all dream of would happen, you just know it :)**

**This one is the immediate sequel of Chapter 12 of Sleepless nights in L.A.**

* * *

_Chapter One: The morning after._

* * *

For most guys, it's the main events of the night that matter the most. _Me_ ? It's the morning after.

Not that last night wasn't all kinds of amazing, _obviously_, but…I'm sure you thought I was the kind of guy who loves bragging, but I live to prove people wrong. There are some things I commit to memory and never share, because let me tell you something: if you only knew about it, your head would explode. It's for you own sake, really.

I was wrong, too. I assumed that Kensi wasn't the gentle type; you know, the romantic girl who loves the dim light of scented candles, cheesy declarations and all that stuff. But she is. I thought she was one to not beat around the bush and go for it, knowing what she wants and doing anything to get it. I even was a bit scared that she was actually serious when she told me weeks ago that she'd like to tie me up. But she's so much more tender: Kensi Marie Blye is a _soft_ girl, true story. But enough with the details.

Now she's still sleeping, resting on her good side, no space between us, her back pressed against my chest, her hair tickling my chin. And let me tell you, I won't ever let her hear the end of this; because Kensi is as much of a cuddler as I am. It's not been long since we've fallen asleep – this is _not_ bragging, honest – and I haven't been able to move because whenever I try, she just tightens her grip on my arm around her waist. I can't feel anymore the one under her head and I have the strongest urge to pee, but I can't get up.

Not that I really _want_ to, anyway. And I can already hear her laughing about my small bladder if I wake her up for it, so I guess I'm just gonna have to be patient. I've waited for her to be ready to take a leap of faith about us for months, I can do this. Kensi loves to play hard-to-get, but in the end…the reward is worth the wait, isn't it ?

God, she's just so _adorable_ right now.

Adorable is not a word I would usually associate with Kensi. Nell is adorable, you know, with that cute pixie hair and her little dresses, her dollish looks and the way she always ends Eric's sentences. But a sleeping Kensi is just too damn irresistible. More than feisty Kensi sparring in the gym. More than sexy Kensi in a low-cut dress. More than Kensi lazing around in sweat pants and no make-up and hair loose. Her hand searching for mine even deep in sleep, the way her brow furrows lightly when I move, the little smile when I hug her closer…That's adorable.

And I know this is definitely a sight I could get used to waking up to. I've spent so many nights with her, waking up tangled together on so many mornings, but still, right now, it's different. _Better_. Because I'm almost sure that tonight, she won't go back to her place, or if she does, I'll go with her.

Maybe I'm jumping the gun a bit too fast, but I don't see a night or a morning apart in the near future for us; like I'll be stupid enough to let her go this easily. It took me long enough to worm my way in past all these defenses and walls, I won't let her run away without putting up a fight. But if the way she can't quite seem to let go of me is any indication, I may not be too delusional. I think she'd like that too.

But still, feeling all cozy and warm inside doesn't change the fact that I do need to use the bathroom. So I try one more time, slowly extricating my fingers from her tight hold. But a low whimper interrupts me. "_Deeks_…"

"Sssh, go back to sleep, baby girl. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right back."

She rolls on her back, staring at me with wide, yet still sleepy eyes. "Baby girl, seriously ?", she says with a soft smile, though.

I roll my eyes. "Okay, doing it all over again. _Morning_, _Sunshine_!" I lean in, intending to kiss her, but I stop half-way, now slightly unsure. "Is it okay ?"

Kensi laughs. Then she slowly lifts the sheets up, takes a peek and laughs again. "Okay, so last night _did_ really happen. So, I guess that since we've moved beyond the clothing optional stage of this relationship, it's pretty safe for you to kiss me good morning."

God, no awkward morning-after part, works for me. I can feel her lips stretching in a smile under mine, and I could be a little offended – because, really, who laughs when you kiss them ? But I'm a funny guy and I guess it's better than if she were crying or something. I roll over her, lips never parting, and the feel of the contact of her skin sliding against mine just reawakens quite vivid memories from the night before.

For a woman who has been beaten up or blown up in more explosions than the years that passed by since she was born, Kensi has the smoothest skin ever. I could run my hands over her body all day long and never get enough. The scent only makes me want to drown in her, her sweet natural perfume a combination of baby powder and something muskier. I leave her mouth to gently nip the little hollow behind her left ear – a soft spot I found and will gladly take advantage of from now on, and this elicits the sexiest sound I've ever heard. A soft moan that encourages me to go on, my tongue slowly drifting lower down her collarbone.

Kensi finally gets a grip on the reactions she can't quite hold – but for once, it doesn't feel like she's angry at herself for letting them win, letting me see what my touch can create in her. Maybe because hers does the same to me, so we're finally on equal grounds. "I – I said you could kiss me good morning. _Not_ that you could do an encore. Didn't you want to get up ?"

I brace one arm around her head and I lift her hand to kiss the inside of her wrist, taking a look at her watch. "It's barely 6. I'll just check on Monty and I'll be right back. We could still catch a couple hours of sleep."

She nods and I get up, retrieving my boxers on my way out. But when I turn to take a last look at Kensi before going to the bathroom – hoping to catch her peeking so I could tease her, she's already sprawled all over the bed, her eyes closed. I guess I can wait for that encore.

* * *

Monty is fidgeting in the living-room and almost jumps to my throat when I open the door. Poor boy has been quite neglected yesterday as we unceremoniously closed the door behind us, he who is more used to Kensi petting him and welcoming him in her – understand my – bed. I try to send him an apologetic look, but he just glares at me.

Yeah, my dog just _glared_ at me. One of those Kensi deadly looks. My adorable puppy, my most faithful friend has turned into a perfect replica of his new mommy. I just don't know if I should be terrified or amazed by it.

"Hey, buddy", I say as I scratch him behind the ears, but Monty just turns his head, ignoring me. "Oh, come on, boy. You're not gonna sulk, are you ?"

I think it's exactly what he's gonna do. So I open the cupboard where he knows to be his favorite treats and Monty can't help but turn to look at me. I shake the box in front of his eyes, and though he comes to me very slowly, he still does. I kneel beside him and speak with my puppy voice – yeah, I do have a voice special for him, so what ? "You should be happy, buddy. Now Kensi is gonna stick around. That's what you wanted too, right ? But don't you worry. We'll still get to have some male bonding nights, just the two of us."

Monty keeps ignoring me, so I just give up and go to the kitchen to brew some coffee. Now I'm awake, I just know I can't go back to sleep. I'm used to waking up early to catch some waves, even if the guys and Kensi reckon that I sleep through my alarm clock on a daily basis. I just stop by the beach almost every morning and come back home to shower so they won't smell the salty scent on me.

Well, Kensi does anyway, but is there a thing she doesn't know ? Sometimes she's worse than Hetty. Just like when she does seem to remember everything I've ever said or done and uses it against me. But, oh, maybe now I can tease her about being so into me she can't take her eyes off me and that would be the reason why she knows just about everything about me.

I go back to Monty with my cup of coffee and sit down beside him. "Come on, you're a big boy now. Stop sulking."

"I was wondering why you weren't coming back to bed, but if I'm interrupting something, I'm sorry", I hear behind me.

Kensi is there, leaning against my bedroom door, her arms folded across her chest. Wearing my stripped t-shirt only. And really, it's one thing to see her wearing my shirt when she hangs out here and has no change of clothes, but it's another _completely_ different thing right now. She has her sleepy head like any other morning, her tousled hair falling in soft curls around her shoulders; and though it's not really mature, almost sexist, totally territorial, seeing her wearing my tee after last night is kind of a major turn-on. I'm part Norwegian, part American and part Neanderthal, and I am _not_ ashamed to say it.

"Is this the embarrassing part ?", Kensi asks me, her lips forming a puzzled pout, her brow slightly furrowed. I'm so busy gushing over her I don't ever answer. "I assumed we could skip it and just fast forward to the moment when we don't discuss it and just go with the flow."

I put my cup down and get up, walking to her. "I didn't mean to stare at you like a creep. Sorry." I stroke her hair away from her face, tucking a tendril behind her ear. "Skipping the awkward morning-after feeling does sound like a good idea. But… It doesn't _have_ to be awkward, after all. I love you, you love me…"

A beaming smile appears on Kensi's face, a little gleam of surprise in her mismatched eyes. "Because it makes things so much easier, right ?", she asks, doubt clear in her voice, but her tone is soft. "I had forgotten that _Love_ was the answer."

"Glad to be the one to remind you", I tease, stepping in closer her personal's space as I put my hands on her hips, pulling her closer to my chest. "Look, Kens – my dreams _may_ always start with you taking off your clothes. But _this_, right now ? It's way better. It doesn't have to get all sentimental and sappy, we don't have to talk about it, sit down and plan our future. I just love you, Kensi. And I want you here by me for as long as you're willing to. I have nothing else to say, so we can skip the embarrassing talk too."

She looks up at me, her hands flat on my chest. The confidence and the boldness of last night are gone, but still near, veiled behind a sudden anxiety and embarrassment. "How come you're the calm and collected one ?"

"I've been so scared these past couple days", I admit, locking my eyes with hers and seeing the uncertainty there. "I've reached the highest level, just right near the nervous breakdown. I thought I was going crazy. First Granger wanted to take you into custody, then someone tried to kill you…And I had to watch you go. Nothing can compete with the fear of almost losing you. I'm sure I could handle just about everything now."

She leans down and her voice comes from the vicinity of my chest, her forehead touching the crook of my shoulder. "Okay. And – just so you know, even if it's complicated…Even if the guys threaten to kill you, even if there'll be days I'll want to kill you – you just know nothing's ever gonna change that…I love you, too. And…for the record, I think we can make this work."

I'm about to ask her what _this_ is, just to push her buttons a little bit, but I hold it back. That's exactly why I think the morning after is the most important part; everything is so much easier when it's dark. You think that you can hide anything under the pretense of night; that, in a way, what happens at night stays there, just like Vegas. It's another story to bring those emotions and conflicted feelings – the confessions, the _truth_ – to the light once the night is over. Somehow, I never really did, because no woman has ever meant so much to me, except from Kensi.

I'm used to having to tell her all over again, repeat it every day so she'll accept _it. _God, I love her. Probably always have, and always will; it's like I knew it was meant to be the first time I've ever laid eyes on her. But Kensi did learn the hard way that men always say what you want to hear, and she's gotten used to people leaving her, so that's always been the main problem of our relationship.

Now I think that problem is solved.

She might not be as confident as yesterday, but she trusts me enough to think we can make this work; that I can do it right, be the collected one who will be confident enough for the both of us until she gets over her fear. That's quite a long way from who we were months ago.

A path I'd take all over again without hesitation. God, was it worth it. Every single second of it – the fights, the hugs, _everything_.

Kensi detangles from me, leaning back, but still, she loops her thumbs and forefingers in the hem of my boxers. "I know you'd like some quality time with Monty, the beach and your board, but I had another plan in mind." She bites down on her lip, the fiery gleam back in her dark eyes. "I have so many aches; I could deal with some help to ease them."

"Oh. Are you suggesting what I think you are ?", I ask, cocking an eyebrow at her. Mischief is spreading from her eyes to her lips, tugging at them upward, turning into a teasing smirk. "Is Kensi Marie Blye saying that she'd like to stay home, in bed, with me ?"

"I have a cracked rib. I'm sure Hetty would have no problem with me not showing up at work." Kensi blinks her lashes, that puppy look definitely not matching her sexy tone. "And she'd totally understand it if you said you wanted to check on me. You're a caring partner, _everyone_ knows it. I'm sure she's gonna call you to suggest it."

I smirk, too. "_Oh_. So you're just anticipating it and saving her the effort to do so, right ? How sweet of you."

"I told you I was a _good_ girl."

Needless to say that in the end, Kensi always gets what she wants. But since that's what I want too, I don't mind. I call Hetty a couple hours later to let her know that Kensi doesn't feel that well, and that I'd rather spend the day with her. In exchange, I manage to get Kensi to let me take a look at her rib and shoulder.

She's still a bit sore, but refuses to take any painkiller. I'm about to force them down her throat when she suggests that _natural_ pain reliever is way more efficient, tugging at my hand to lead me back to the bedroom.

Yep, no morning nor night apart for us, I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. I think I'll update this story once a week from now on, because I'm focusing more on _Dark_ _Place_. Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter. I hope you'll like this one as well :) I know have Twitter, ZBBZL as well.  
**

* * *

_Chapter Two: The morning we have The Talk._

* * *

"Kens", I warn her as I feel one of her hands running up and down my chest. "I'm trying to sleep, here."

"You're talking, you're not sleeping", Kensi's pouty voice says. And then she presses another kiss to my neck. How am I supposed to sleep if she keeps doing just that ?

"Hence the _trying_ part, Princess", I growl, rubbing my tired eyes. I open them slowly, only to reveal Kensi lying on top of me, her dark hair falling in curls around me, her nose almost bumping mine. "Jeez, is there no satisfying you ? I was having a beautiful dream, for the record."

Kensi rolls her eyes before dipping down, her soft lips gently pecking mine. "Did it involve me ?", she asks sweetly. "Because, then, am I not better than a dreamy version of me?"

Point taken, though the main advantage of dreaming of Kensi and I is that I can rest at the same time as having dreamy Kensi rock my world. "Okay. Have your wicked way with me, woman. But try to be quiet. I need my beauty sleep."

"Of course you do."

I'm pretty sure she's mocking me, but I don't care, and close my eyes again. But then, she flicks my nose. "_Wow_. That hurts, Fern!"

"That's for turning me down. Especially when I'm _not_ even offering what you think I am! I just wanted to wake you up nicely." I eye her suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow, and she braces her knee between my legs. "Don't even think about it. I think we should talk."

_Oh_.

Here comes trouble.

"You – you're already breaking up with me, aren't you ?"

Kensi's eyes widen, so huge it's almost ridiculous. "What ? God, no. No. Deeks, come on!"

"You're pregnant, then ?", I try. "No surprise there, with all those smoothies you feed me with. That has to be some record."

She punches my chest not so lightly, rolling off on the bed. "God, why do you have to go there ? Why can't you just wait and listen to what I have to say ?"

"Because you said we should talk. You never said I had to lie there and listen to you."

Yeah, I know, juvenile much. I hate any conversation starting with _we need to talk_. Because 'we need to talk' always means trouble and either leads to a break-up or a punch to my face – and I do like the current arrangement of my face. Every time a girl told me we needed to talk, it ended up badly. Stephanie Connors told me we needed to talk in high school, and I don't know how, but I ended up taking her to prom and emptying my bank account on the process. I wasn't even elected Prom King after that, life's unfair. So, back to Kensi, let's say that I'm scared of where this is heading.

Kensi sighs loudly, so I tilt my head to look at her. She's staring at the ceiling, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, a slight frown on her brow – _trouble_ _personified_, yeah. I nudge her lightly with my elbow, but she ignores me. "I'm listening, Kens. Serious conversational mode, on."

"We're going back to work today. And I – I was wondering what we should tell the others…"

Oh. I should have seen _that_ coming, I guess. The dreaded moment when the big brothers drag me into a corner and threaten to kill me and play ball with my head, or when Hetty gives us a talk as embarrassing as the one your parents give you when they tell you that, _no_, babies _don't_ come from roses or cabbages. I was traumatized that day.

I turn to Kensi, resting on my side, and reach for her, pulling her close. "I don't think we need to tell them anything. They _all_ already know, anyway." Kensi's eyebrows rise so high on her forehead I'm scared her eyes could just burst out. _Maybe_ I should have found a better way to bring it. "I mean, Sam was the first one to coax me into saying something. Then Callen, and Eric. God, even Hetty. The only one who never asked is Nell; but I think it's only because she's so intelligent she already figured it out long ago."

"Oh, _God_." Kensi hides her head under her arm, and the cutest blush starts spreading over her skin. "I'm never leaving this bed ever again!", she mumbles.

You know I just can't let this go, right ? "Works for me, Princess. But, come on, let's try being serious here." I know, _I_ am the one daring to say this. "We don't have to go in there and say, 'hey, guess what we did the last 24 hours ?'. No one needs to know about the details, though…"

"Shut up, Deeks. End that sentence and I'll kill you. And then revive you, and kill you again."

Even all embarrassed and flustered, Kensi can still be scary. But then you just know I love playing with fire – got burnt so many times I don't even feel the pain anymore. Pushing her buttons is like a drug to me. Drugs are bad, by the way. Don't do drugs, even if they're as sweet as Kensi.

I lean in, dropping a trail of kisses on her arm. "Come on. I was just about to say that you're pretty dynamic…and _flexible_, for someone with a cracked rib."

"You're a pig."

Ever notice how you tend to love more the ones who mock you, tease you, challenge you, and downright _insult_ you ? Well, that works for me, at least. Don't know why. Maybe some inferiority, puppy complex. God, where is Nate when you need the guy, huh ? Maybe I could get Hetty to call him and ask him some questions about Kensi – like why she can't seem to say my name without a teasing comment. Or I could just read one of those chick novels or watch a rom com, they hold all the answers. Like why Bridget is so fond of Daniel though he treats her like shit – that thing about believing the bad stuff more than the nice things.

"I'm a pig, but you love me anyway. Right ?", I ask not to sound too cocky. That whole 'I love you' thing is still pretty new. God, do _you_ believe it actually happened ? I would pinch my own arm to check if I'm not dreaming, but then I would yelp and Kensi would mock me, so I'm just gonna be incredibly optimistic.

Kensi moves her arm, resting it above her head on her pillow. She stares at me with those tired, yet gleaming dark eyes, and a small smile tugs at her lips briefly. Then it turns into a smirk, but I'm used to it; whatever she's gonna say, she's trying to make it sound like it's not important. But we both know it's gonna mean much more than what her tone will indicate. That's something she does pretty often, particularly when she's being a little shy about something, like when I compliment her or do something she wasn't expecting and it throws her off balance.

Kensi doesn't take compliments well. Tell any random woman she's beautiful and she will thank you politely or blush. _Kensi_ ? She'll pepper spray you, and then kick you right where it hurts. Isn't she lovely ?

But, hey, I wouldn't have it any other way. Too much fun.

"For some reason", she finally says. "You make it really hard to love you sometimes. But, do try and convince me, Mr. Lawyer. Plead your case."

I know it was too good to be true. Kensi just can't say, 'yes, I love you'. No; she has to make me _beg_ for it. And I guess I should consider myself lucky because she didn't pepper spray me for it. I clear my throat, though, and try to make my lawyer poker face. It doesn't seem to work since Kensi laughs – maybe I did make the good choice when I decided to join the police. "Well, well, well…The defense summons Ms. Kensi Blye to appear."

She gives me look number 16, the 'you're an idiot' look – yes, she does have more than sixteen different looks, and I'm only mentioning those she uses when she mocks me or is torn between wanting to slap me or abandon me in the desert. "I refuse to be a witness and answer your questions whose only goal is to make me say you're great and hot."

I catch her off guard and pin her arms either side of her head, hovering over her. Her attempt to fight me off her is absolutely adorable; she barely struggles against my hold, and it feels more like she's rubbing her body against mine than she's really trying to free herself. And yeah, the fact that she's biting down on her lip, her eyes half-closed, does tell me that she has nowhere else better to go right now. "Then why are you even dating me ?"

"You'd have to take me out on a date to say I date you."

Oh, _touché_. The girl is good. But I'm better. "I'll reformulate my question, Ms. Blye. Then why are you, a) currently wearing my t-shirt, though you brought a change of clothes, b) in my bed, and c) getting all flustered and tousled and almost feverish under my touch ?"

"There's no way I can get out of this one, huh ?" I shake vigorously my head no, and press a quick kiss to her lips for good measure. "_Fine_. I don't like to admit it, but I do love you. Satisfied ? Can you release me now ?"

Oh God, the things Kensi pleading me can do. That has to be the cherry on top of everything else that has happened these last couple of days. "Why would I do that ? You _don't_ want me to do that."

"I – I wanted us to _talk_", Kensi struggles to say, mainly because I kiss her again. I'll never get tired of this, trust me. Among other things – I'm a pig, _remember_. "Deeks! We have to! What if Hetty tells us we can't work together anymore ? We have to be ready to plead our case!"

I move back and sit up reluctantly, letting her go. But she just leans against the headboard and gives me that lost, confused look. "_Kens_. Hetty has known all along. Hell, everyone did. Did anyone ever try to stop us ? Nope. I'm pretty sure Hetty thought about it ever since she has brought me in here with you guys. She figured you wouldn't be able to resist my charm."

A lazy smile tugs at her lips. "Maybe she knew you wouldn't resist mine." But then, Kensi turns serious again. Sometimes she goes from being all giddy to sad so quickly it makes my head spin around. "So, that's it ? We just go in there and blame her for putting us together ?"

"Well, I don't _blame_ her. I'm pretty happy she did. I –"

Whatever I was about to say is lost as Kensi's lips meet mine. And this is _definitely_ the nicest way to shut me up, especially when you think of all these times when Kensi has either told me to shut up, punched me so I would, or threatened to gag me. Actually, now I come to think of it, _that_ would be a good way to tell the others about us; I could just annoy her to no end and get on her nerves, now that she lets her frustration out by unashamedly throwing herself at my neck. That could quickly get interesting. God, I already love those shut-up kisses.

She slowly leans back and lifts one of her hands to my jaw. "I don't blame her, either", she admits softly, her thumb gently tracing from the corner of my eye to my mouth. "I guess you're right. Maybe we don't have to barge in and tell them. What is there to tell, anyway ? We're both adults, we can perfectly handle this as such. It's not like _they_ tell us about their private life, so why would we ?"

I don't argue that they might not tell us because they have _no_ private life – in all honesty, I've never heard Callen talk about a girl. And we've never seen Sam's wife, if you get what I mean. And Nell did send flowers to herself to pretend she had gone on a date. I'm not even talking about Eric and Hetty. But, hey, since Kensi seems to agree with me for once, I'm just going to commit this date to memory – won't happen a lot, I'm afraid.

I'm about to suggest that we go back to sleep, because, yeah, she woke me up in the middle of the night; okay, it's five, but since we don't have to get up before eight, I still consider it night time. What is it with women and that need to have existential conversations at night ? Why can't they just think about it and wait until morning comes ? Anyway, I'd be quite ready to rest a bit more, but it isn't part of Kensi's plans.

God, I think that the look on our faces as we cross the threshold of OSP will be enough so that everyone understands the change of status between us two. Seriously, what are the odds that we both come in with tired features that scream 'guess what I did last night' ?

And the night before. And all day yesterday.

And this morning, again.

In the end, all that pent-up frustration built up for months came in handy, right ? God, I definitely love that so-called honeymoon phase.


End file.
